Digimon Enter the Jteam!
by comedian-dude
Summary: My first story, so it's probably kinda bad.


Digimon, episode 1 Enter J-team Rated PG for some digiaction and kissing It was a cold, dark night. T.K. was walking home when he saw it. A huge door with a swirling red center. When he moved closer Jade (from Jackie Chan) popped out. Then, the whole J-team followed suit. Uncle then got up and, salamander in hand said this sentence over and over. Numgwamewhyfideeshow, Numgwamewhyfideeshow, Numgwamewhyfideeshow. It did nothing, Toru stood up and said "sensei, maybe he is not a demon." "Maybe" said Uncle.  
  
The next day, TK told the others and they met the J-team. Then, two days later, Uncle ran into TK at the bathroom door. He told TK it was urgent and he had to gather the Digidestined. "Oh brother." Said TK.  
  
When all the Digidestined were at the meeting place. Uncle explained that Disney had planned to create Disneymons. Twisted versions of Digimon. The big picture, they would use the Disneymons to market merchandize in ways that had been fruitless before." What a scheme!" said Tai. "They could merchandize the world so every thing would be like Mickey mouse!" AHHHHHHHH! Yelled Mimi. "Mickey mouse clashes with all my clothes!" Every one (including uncle) stared at her. "What?" she asked.  
  
When they figured out a plan to penetrate Disney, TK, Jackie, Toru, And Jade set out for the headquarters Patamon flapping behind. When they got there they saw people in Mickey Mouse suits with TV screens where their Pupils should be. "Wow those are ugly suits." Whispered Jade. Everyone nodded in agreement. Then, they saw a man walk up to the door. Suddenly the TVs turned on and instantly hypnotized the man with a Mickey Mouse cartoon. "Wow" uttered Jade.  
"I have a plan." Said TK Patamon will attack the ground right by the men's feet and the fall should knock them unconscious." Patamon then Boomblasted the ground and the plan worked. But the door would not open. That is till Toru bashed the door down. They were inside the malevolent complex.  
  
Once inside, Jade ran and jumped up on a crate. She exclaimed with horror as she saw what was at the Disney complex. Ten Veemon-like creatures were about. The only difference between them and Real Veemon was the Mickey Mouse ears. She heard footsteps. Suddenly, all went black.  
  
When Jackie awoke he was in a pit all walls but, a large metal door. "Ah, you have awakened time to face a REAL Disneymon! Bwahahahaaa!" Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a kuwagamon with Mickey ears. "OH BOY SCISSOR CLAW!" It yelled as it went for Jackie. In one swift motion, Jackie jumped and kicked as he pulled on the goliath Digimon's ears. "ARGGGGGG!" yelled the voice, as Kuwagamon was defeated.  
  
When Jade saw Jackie come through the door where tankmon had come in she muttered"oh great another monster." BOOM! Jade just jumped out of the way of a hyper cannon. Then at a nod, Jackie and she jumped kicked Tankmon from the front and back. Boom! Tankmon was vanquished.  
  
When TK awoke in front of him was a Vademon with a goofy hat. AHH! Yelled TK as an unidentified flying kiss just singed him. Suddenly, behind him Patamon awoke and digivolved to Angemon and used hand of fate to defeat Vademon. When He and Patamon had found no exit a wall exploded! Only to show a ferocious fight between Toru and Nanimon! Toru suddenly punched Nanimon in the stomach and sent him flying!  
  
To make a long story short, they never saw where Nanimon landed. Toru knew they had to regroup. Wait, he thought, "I have a cell phone!" He called Jackie "Toru! Where are you? Are you alright?" asked Jackie. "Yes" he said "use the GPS system in the phone to find out where you are. I'll use the one in my cell phone to see if we are far away. Call me when you have your coordinates." Toru said.  
  
Ten seconds later, they were a team again. Toru had figured out a way outside and they were walking to the door now. When they got back, TK was greeted by a kiss from Kari. "Wow, where'd you learn that?" asked TK "Davis." She replied. "HEY! WHERE IS HE!!?" Yelled TK, his fist's clenched. Kari laughed and said" I was joking geez!"  
  
When they went back in there were two groups: J-team group and the Digidestined group. The J-team was supposed to take out all the guards and distract them while the Digidestined took out the core support beam. When this was done they would run out of there (all of them including the J- team) and that would be the end of the disneymon. Tai was leading the Digidestined to fight. When they were in position, Tai would signal them to battle. One minute later he signaled. BOOM! They all attacked at once! Greymon's nova blast and Garurumon's howling blaster combined with Kabuterimon's electro shocker blew a bunch a Veemon away! Then, following the attacks came a combination of: needle spray, harpoon torpedo, hand of fate, and celestial arrow. The same Happenings happened.  
  
Viper patted the explosives on her suit. They would make a good bang. Toru behind her was giving her the instructions. He said that she was the only one who could get inside the room that the pillar was located. It had a motion laser that only she could slip through. Then, she saw the door. After being wished good luck eight times she went in. when she used the IR goggles she could see the laser beams. As she made her way through her saw that guarding it was.... Buffy the vampire slayer! She had a metal device on her head that was shaped like Mickey mouse's head! When viper dropped down on Buffy she said "guarding stuff is sooooo ten seconds ago" then, she knocked Buffy unconscious. She then put the explosives on the pillar and ran out as she radioed the signal to run.  
  
Jackie ran. He jumped, he ran, and (sadly) he kicked. He was last one out. Right when he got out it started to fall. "Well, another victory" said Tai. Then to end the episode, Matt said "think like a Digidestined, Think Weird!" 


End file.
